The Queen of Kunugigaoka
by Iwanaga-hime
Summary: Pernah dengar–atau melihat–sang 'Ratu Kunugigaoka? Tidak? Ah, sayang ya. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah dijebloskan ke kelas 3-E, sih, ya!/OC/RnR?


**The Queen of Kunugigaoka**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui**

 **[Bagian 1 - Sang Ratu, Masuk ke Kelas E?!]**

 **...**

Gadis itu berdiri, menatap gedung utama SMP Kunugigaoka, sebelum memalingkan wajah dan menatap gunung di dekat sekolah tersebut. Ia menatap sebuah bangunan kayu yang agak bobrok, tertutupi oleh pepohonan di sekitarnya. Orang biasa yang memiliki penglihatan tajam pun tak 'kan mungkin bisa melihatnya tanpa memicingkan mata.

Gadis itu mengambil napas dalam.

 _Oke, kelas 3-E. Aku datang._

* * *

Kelas 3-E riuh. Mereka akan mendapatkan teman sekelas baru, atau setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan dalam e-mail yang dikirimkan Koro-sensei–monster merangkap guru mereka yang berwujud gurita berwarna kuning. Katanya murid tersebut berasal dari kelas 3-A–alasan masuknya si murid ke kelas E masih belum jelas.

"Aku mencuri dengar saat perjalanan pulang kemarin," Sugino, pemain baseball terbaik di kelas berjata pada teman-temannya "Dia salah satu orang terpintar di kelas A."

Pendengaran Akabane Karma–salah satu murid di kelas 3-E–menajam. Awalnya ia tidak tertarik, tapi...

"Heee," kali ini giliran Kayano Kaede yang menyeletuk, "Aku juga dengar kalau mereka tak mau lagi menyebut namanya... dia malah dipanggil _Akagami_ (Rambut Merah),"

"Sejak kapan kalian suka menguping dan bergosip?" Nagisa Shiota angkat bicara, _sweatdrop_. Dia langsung diserang balik oleh kata-kata Nakamura Rio. "Halah, memangnya kamu tidak bergosip sekarang, eh, Nagisa?"

Nagisa terpojok. Hayoloh, mampus dia.

"Rambut merah... dari kelas 3-A, ya..." Karma tanpa sadar bergumam, membuat Maehara Hiroto–sang _playboy_ kelas kakap–yang mendengarnya langsung bertanya dengan semangat menggebu. "Kamu tahu sesuatu, Karma?!"

Satu kelas langsung menoleh ke belakang kelas–tempat bangku Karma.

"Heee, tidak juga, sih," Karma terdiam sebentar "Tapi kurasa, murid yang pindah kelas itu adalah si Ratu Kunugigaoka. Pernah dengar?"

"Jangan bilang dia itu versi ceweknya si Asano." Okajima ngeri duluan, membuat Karma langsung mengabadikan ekspresi _priceless_ tersebut dengan ponselnya.

"Bukan, bukan," Karma menggeleng "Dia lebih baik dari Asano, kok–" Karma memotret teman-teman yang sudah sujud syukur mendengarnya "–eh, tapi entah, ya." Karma menjulurkan lidahnya–sebuah ekspresi setan ditambah telinga dan ekornya membuatnya komplit. Oke, teman-teman Karma mulai tak sabaran.

"Ih, Karma, yang benar dong!"

"Iya, nih!"

"Huuu!"

"Foto aib kita masih ada di hp-nya lho..."

Sebelum dikeroyok sekelas, Karma langsung bilang dengan wajah gantengnya. "Mau kuberi informasi soal dia lebih lanjut, tidak?"

Murid kelas 3-E–minus Karma–memandang skeptis si pemuda (setan) bersurai merah sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Oke," Karma duduk bersila di kursinya "Soal si Ratu Kunugigaoka ini, yakin tidak pernah dengar?" sekelas–minus Karma (lagi)–menggeleng. Karma melanjutkan perkataannya, "Ratu Kunugigaoka itu... adalah gadis terhebat di sekolah ini. Bukan cuma ahli dalam berbagai bidang, katanya dia sangat cantik dan langsing ("Wah; asyik nih!"–kemudian wajah mesum Okajima dihadiahi jitakan dari seluruh gadis di kelas). Bisa dibilang dia itu adalah sebuah kesempurnaan bagi wanita.

"Aku cuma pernah melihatnya beberapa kali, karena kelas kami selalu berbeda. Aku ingat saat UTS kelas 2 semester 2, dia berhasil mengalahkanku dan Asano hampir di setiap pelajaran–meski anehnya si rambut jingga itu masih menduduki peringkat pertama–dan aku cuma ingat rambut merahnya saat berjalan melewatinya dulu."

"Wah, _semsei_ tidak menyangka Karma-kun bakal memerhatikan cewek. Nurufufufu,"

"HIII!"

Para murid kelas 3-E langsung terlonjak dari tempat mereka masing-masing dan menatap horor Koro-sensei–monster penghancur bulan yang merupakan rahasia negara sekaligus guru mereka–muncul dari belakang.

"Ah, tidak juga. Dia patut diwaspadapi, itu saja. Omong-omong, si murid pindah kelas itu sudah datang, ya?"

"Nurufufu, tepat sekali," balas Koro-sensei "Yamashita-san, silakan masuk!"

Sepasang kaki jenjang berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang kelas–tanpa sadar membuat para penghuni kelas terpaku. Surai merah sepunggung yang dipakaikan bandana putih tampak serasi–begitu pula dengan manik hitam kelam yangg bercahaya di bawah lampu temaram. Ohh, jangan lupaan senyum santun nan lembut yang terpasang di wajah ayu sang gadis.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya. Namaku Yamashita Ojou, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!"

Karma terdiam ketika teman-teman sekelasnya mulai memperkenalkan diri pada Ojou. Gadis itu tampak mudah berbaur dengan semuanya. Sesuai dugaan Karma tadi, gadis itu memanglah sang Ratu Kunugigaoka–hal itu tak dapat diragukan lagi.

Namun Karma tetap duduk–terdiam.

Kenapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang janggal dari sikal gadis ini?

 **TBC**

* * *

Huft. Ini prolognya apa coba, jelek banget. Bahkan fict saya yg lain rasanya gak lernah maksa banget kayak gini.

Terus... aish, apa ya. Halo halo~ saya datang mau meramaikan fandom yg udah ramai ini~ hohoho.

Btw, ini random upddate ya. Bentar lagi saya UN :") begitu selesai UN, mari update fict ini besar-besaran. MUAHAHAHA.

Mind to review?

 **iwanagahimesama**


End file.
